


Change of plans

by shadowsxmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsxmalec/pseuds/shadowsxmalec
Summary: Alec had plans to surprise Magnus but he had to change everything less the present he had ready for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just ended up mixing some ideas i had and wrote what you are about to read I hope you all like it ;)

Alec has been all day walking nervously around the institute thinking about Magnus. It’s been more than six months since their started their official boyfriends status and Alec wants surprises the warlock.

 

Alec knows Magnus is going to be all they out so, the warlock sent a text in the morning to him

_“Dear Alexander, sorry I know we were about to spend the day together but I must fix some stuff so I won’t be back home till night I hope it’s everything okay and we can meet anyways later, Mags.”_

Alec was excited for the day that had ready for him and Magnus, a sad expression ran his face when he first saw the text but then he smiles and replayed to the warlock.

 

_“Everything okay Magnus, Take care out there and be careful will be waiting for you at the loft”_

Still with a smile on his face Alec knew no matter what he did for Magnus the man would feel the most happy man in earth and it was all that matter to Alec Magnus happiness.

 

Finally in his room it was almost 6pm and he was leaving to the loft about 8pm he started getting ready. Took a shower picked up some clothes Izzy left ready for him while he was out and dressed himself.

 

The free time he had he used it by doing some paperwork he had to send for an early demon attack they had to report and then had some chat with jace and izzy.

 

Getting in time Alec was excited for leaving took everything he needed and left the institute.

Alec had already a key for magnus loft the warlock gave him in case he wanted come around to be alone as sometimes used to do at the balcony or in the roof even if he couldn’t sleep at the institute Alec sometimes sneaked out and spent the nights at Magnus’s place and he was more than welcomed.

 

Getting at the loft the boy enter in calling and not getting surprised Magnus was out still he left a bag he had on the couch and saw a note on the table. He walked around it and picked it up and sits down while reading it.

_“My dear Alexander, I know you expected we could go out but I’m so sorry I had to leave, I’m coming back as soon as I’m done and feel free to do whatever you want there, feel like home see you later. I’ll miss you so much_

_Ps. Please my dear can you feed Chairman Meow I bet he will be starving as you get there”_ was Alec reading still while he felt the cat rubbing his back against alec’s legs and looking at him while he looks and caress the back of the cat.

_"I love you my dear Alexander!"_ and then the noted dissapear in the air.

 

_“Looks like we will be alone for a few Chairman Meow”_ \- Alec smiled at the cat while leaving the note and getting up, _“let’s see what your dad left you”_ getting in the kitchen Alec took Chairman Meow’s food and placed it on his place and the cat went in a flash to it. Alec smiled while left the cat eating and walking to the living room.

 

Alec looking around alone thinking about Magnus reviving all the memories he already had in the place, since the first night he took it more like a home and was so happy to see Magnus waiting for him as he was done with work.

He walked through the living toon and turned the music player on and the last song magnus played still on, something slow an classic that alec actually liked.

He then went to the bar and made opened a red wine bottle putting two cups up. Alec wasn’t a drinker but with Magnus he found some favors really interesting. He took the two cups and went to the balcony and sat down there enjoying the view and taking little sips of his cup.

 

A few hours passed and a portal appears in half of the living room with Magnus walking through it. Confuse at first but then a smile came to his face when he felt his shadowhunter was home and walked around looking for him till end up in the balcony and finds his boy sleeping in the couch with Chairman Meow on his lap. His heart melts at the look of his boyfriend, then he sat near him trying not waking him up. Alec felt a warm body coming closer to him and opened his eyes just a little while rubbing them _“Mag..Magnus?”_ the other looked at him smiling and caressed his chest while left a soft kiss on the other lips and it smiled while closing his eyes again and hugging the warlocks chest _“I missed you”_ said Alec through his shirt and the warlock holding him with all of him and caressing his arm up and down _“I missed you too Alexander”_

 

The cat left Alec’s lap as he felt how was trying to get closer to magnus and finally opened his eyes. _“How was work?”_ asked Alec a little lazily like a whisper and Magnus noticing the blush on his face and caressing it. _“Everything alright my dear, now tell me did you try my cocktails?”_ Alec tried to sit up and a shy smile covered his face _. “Maybe I had one and then I opened a wine while waiting for you, why? What is wrong?”_ the warlock looked at him with a smile “maybe we can leave the date for other time and we could rest” Alec looked “n..no I’m fine I promise” alec sit down next to Magnus and holding his face with both hands pulled the warlock closed and both connecting lips kissing passionately, Alec left and arm around Magnus and he rested his head on it while still kissing not breaking the kiss for too long just stopping to take some breathes and with the other hand Alec caressing his chest.

 

Magnus smiling through the kisses and then moving breaking the kiss only to get up and sit on the lap of the shadowhunter, the other welcoming him with open arms and kissing again, alec’s hands resting on Magnus side and caressing his back up and down, Magnus moving his head down breaking the kiss to just slow down moving on Alec’s neck and leaving several kisses, licking all way up that deflect rune and doing some love marks while whispering _“all mine”_ Alec holding the man on his strong arms and leaving soft moans scape his lips _“Mag…Magnus we should get in”_ said it trying to take his breathe back when a moan left his mouth at the moment Magnus kissing his neck still was rocking his hips against the shadowhunter.

 

Alec get up holding Magnus and it wrapped his legs around the others boy waist and arms around his shoulders “Alexander bathroom!” and without giving him time to give him an answer kissed the shadowhunter with love and hard giving Alec shorts licks on his lip asking permission for his tongue to can get in and the other kissing Magnus playing with tongues between moans.

 

Finally on the room without breaking their kisses and only to take some air Alec took the shirt of Mangus and pulling it up he took it off _“Mag..Magnus tell me what do you want…what you need..I’ll give you everything”_ said Alec while moving down the warlocks neck and kissing it and biting it, Magnus moaning trying to say a word but getting cute between the moans _“I want …I want all of you Alexander I don’t need anything else only you my dear”_ alec smiled while moving down kissing Magnus chest.

Nipples getting hard only with the feel of Alec’s breathe  against it and Magnus arching his back as alec attacked both nipples kissing and biting one and a hand playing with the other _“A..Alexander..no teasing for long please!”_ Alec smiling while still playing with Magnus nipples and listening the other moan and the sound of the music that still playing. What a beautiful sound Alec though he loved to see Magnus giving him all of him.

 

Then while moving down Alec lies Magnus while taking off his pants and boxers leaving his boyfriend full naked and admiring his half hard dick and all because of him. Alec moved kissing his stomach then moving to his v line and holding the member of his boy into his big hand. Magnus breath getting hard while moaning alec’s name the shadowhunter admiring his boy while started moving his hand down and then up in a slow move and magnus moaned _“A..LEXANDER”_ Alec smiled doing it again and teasing the tip with his tongue then moving down magnus at the moment already hard dick and leaving kisses on it while moving his hand and getting a fast movement. Magnus breaking leaving loud moans scape his lips with eyes shuts Alec looked at him through his lashes _“Look at me Magnus”_ the other opened his eyes and looked at the shadowhunters taking all of his boy into his mouth and arching his back once more Magnus left a loud moan _“Soo…so good alexander!”_ trying keeps his eyes on the shadowhunter while bobbing his head up and down into Magnus hard dick moving faster and harder Magnus moans getting loud as he felt how alec was getting all of him into his mouth feeling his throat he knew he wouldn’t last for long “A…Alec move I’m ..I’m close” Alec ignored the boy and moved more harder and faster he wanted it he wanted all of Magnus and in seconds he was feeling the seed of Magnus fall down his throat while moaning against the walls of Magnus’s dick and sending vibrations to Magnus helping get into his climax.

 

Alec moved up licking the cum falling in the walls of Magnus cock  and kissing the head of it teasing the boy Magnus crying out alec’s name both of his hands holding the head of alec and moving him pulling closer to his chest and kissing him harder tasting himself into alec’s mouth and both moaning.

 

Magnus moves lying alec on his back “I want try something..can I?” the shadowhunter just nodded smiling taking his breath back to normal and leaving a moan scape his lips as magnus holding his dick and rubbing it harder, both moans Magnus taking Alec’s hand and moving it to his entrance and Alec understanding what his boy wants he teased magnus caressing the entrance but before pulling in he moved his hand and pulled it into magnus mouth. Magnus moaning through the fingers licking and sucking them as stroking harder alec’s cock and both moaning, alec pulls out his fingers and holds magnus as moves his hand down and caress his entrance, Magnus nods and in moments alec was finger him harder and deeper getting the boy ready for him.

 

Magnus moaning alec’s name out loud _“fuc..fuck yes alexander right there”_ magnus moving his hips as alec added two fingers and as moving deeper and magnus riding his finders he found his spot and cried out _“ Al…alexander I’m ready.. I want you”_ Magnus moved his hands with a las stroke on alec’s dick harder, the boy moved and pulling him closer he slides all of him into Magnus.

 

_“Fuck Mag..Magnus you feels so tight, so good boy for me!”_ both stayed there for seconds breathing slowly. Alec looked up at his beautiful boy and started moans as the other started move his hips up and down moaning alec’s name while riding him.

 

Moving up and down harder and faster magnus attacked alec’s neck biting and licking it the boy moaning into his neck moving his head and connecting his lips trying to kiss each other, magnus still moving faster and alec hitting his spot moving his hips against the other without noticing _“oh yes...yeah alexander harder harder please!!”_ and so the boy did as told and hitting into magnus spot harder and faster both moaning their names.

 

Magnus shutting his eyes and moaning loud into alec’s chest feeling how both got into their climax Alec’s coming all way into the boy and the other shacking into his arms Alec holding him into his arms and hugging him he moved slowly out of the boy leaving a short moan scape their lips both kissing gentle and with passion Alec broke the kiss _“I love you so much Magnus!”_ said it between short kissing he was giving to the warlock while the other keeping his eyes closed whispered _“I love you too my Alexander more than you can even imagine how much i do”_   both smiling Magnus moved apart and with a snap on his fingers both were cleaned and a cover over them.

 

Magnus moved to Alec’s chest and the other boy holding him kissed his head smiling, careful he moved an arm and took his pants taking a little box out from a pocket if it Magnus looking curiously Alec looked and gave it to him Magnus looked confuse _“What is this?”_ alec smiling at him _“open it I bought it for you I wanted give you it at first but well we got a little distracted”_ Alec blushed a little and Magnus sat up opening the box and pulling out of it a necklace with the head of a silver arrow with alec's name in the back on it Magnus looking with a shine on his eyes _“this..this is so beautiful alexander, unique!”_ Alec looked at him blushing more “you liked?” said trying to keep his eyes looked with Magnus and the other just kissed him hard and passionately saying against lips _“ I loved  it alexander! I love you!”_ and Magnus hugged him tight both cuddles Alec holding him into his arms both stayed there for a few talking and sharing a few kisses till the weariness consuming them and both fell asleep into each other.


End file.
